


Chiara come le bugie

by blackjessamine



Category: Original Work
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:35:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29965782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackjessamine/pseuds/blackjessamine
Summary: "Chiara si racconta come una silfide fragile, inventa movimenti sinuosi e ti incanta con una voce da sirena. E tu un nome non ce l’hai più, perché restano solo i suoi blue jeans, piedi nudi sulla sabbia e capelli tinti di nero. Giocava coi colori, Chiara, quando ancora non voleva mostrarsi un burattinaio astuto: maglie bianche, sfregi rossi in mezzo al viso e un tocco di blu da cui scivolare nel nero".[Storia partecipante al contest "Dimmelo Con Queste Parole", indetto da Earth sul forum di EFP]





	Chiara come le bugie

** _Chiara come le bugie_ **

  
  


Si chiama Chiara, ma è una bugia.

Ha passi piccini, passi di fata con cui disegna labirinti sulla sabbia –  _sono tele di ragno –_ ma anche questa è una bugia.

È nata nello spazio che tu ti ritagli fra un incubo e quella canzone che ti scava nelle orecchie, e scava ,  _e scava_ fino a lasciare solo il vuoto. 

Il vuoto, e Chiara.

Chiara che gioca col tempo, si nasconde fra le parole che vorresti raccontare a qualcun altro, improvvisa morti ma è sempre pronta a indossare i panni del fantasma.

E ti infesta.

Se tu sei una casa – una  _cosa_ , chiusa al mondo e purificata come una chiesa – Chiara ti infesta. Lavora piano, scivola nelle crepe che hai smesso di guardare, gratta con unghie d’acciaio fino ad avere abbastanza spazio.

E poi si prende i respiri.

***

"Non capisci, non hai mai capito quando fare un passo indietro".

Te lo dice raccogliendo succo di lampone con la punta delle dita –  _è sangue solo quando se le porta alle labbra._

"Non voglio fare passi indietro".

Fingi sicurezza, ma la tua voce è un filo sottile –  _Chiara lo spezza con una risata che sa solo di derisione._

***

A Chiara piacciono le storie, ma solo se è lei a raccontarle.

Solo se è lei a strappare brandelli d’azzurro ai suoi cieli di carta, mescolando tarocchi e rubando sguardi indiscreti prima di svelare l’arcano.

Chiara si racconta come una silfide fragile, inventa movimenti sinuosi e ti incanta con una voce da sirena. E tu un nome non ce l’hai più, perché restano solo i suoi  _blue jeans_ , piedi nudi sulla sabbia e capelli tinti di nero. Giocava coi colori, Chiara, quando ancora non voleva mostrarsi un burattinaio astuto: maglie bianche, sfregi rossi in mezzo al viso e un tocco di blu da cui scivolare nel nero.

Erano tutte bugie.

***

"Nella testa hai solo zucchero filato".

Chiara ha un sorriso dolce come il miele, miele a colare su artigli che stuzzicano piano la conca delle tue tempie.

"Nella mia testa ci sei solo tu, Chiara".

_Silenzio._

E poi una risata che gorgoglia come acqua nei polmoni.

"Nella mia testa c'è solo un sudario".

***

Chiara è un sussurro che gronda veleno, è un sorriso di mandorla per offrire cianuro in confetti di zucchero. Chiara ha la punta delle dita sporche d’inchiostro – blu di Prussia per giocare alla storia, blu di Prussia per indossare mantelli da regina e nascondere il lezzo di strega – e con quelle dita traccia sorrisi che sono solo lividi.

Chiara l’hai disegnata tu.

***

"Esistiamo solo noi".

È una bugia.

  



End file.
